Chase Away the Demons
by ChildofBabylon
Summary: Emma recieves a late night phone call from Henry regarding Regina having nightmares. The young boy doesn't know what to do so he calls the saviour in hopes she will help calm his mom down.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys,**

**So here is anoter one of those little fics that kinda hit me in the face and wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it down, I don't know what you'll think of it and I can't decide whether to leave it as a one-shot or to carry it on. So I shall leave the decision to you but for now I will mark it as complete. **

**As usual I hope you enjoy and feel free to drop a review and leave constructive criticsm as all is appreciated. **

**Much love **

**CofB xxx  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of their characters though I would gladly sell my soul in order to do so. **

* * *

Emma groaned in frustration of being woken up and turned her face into the pillow before growling and picking up her phone from the bedside table which was the offending object for pulling her from her sleep. It was still pitch black in the room and as Emma brought the phone towards her she scowled at her alarm clock that read 3:03 AM in red block numbers. If this was Leroy needing to be taken home from The Rabbit Hole then shit was definitely going to hit the fan. However, the woman blinked in confusion as she read Henry's name on the phone and her thoughts soon became panicked as her mind began to wake up wondering if her son alright. Pressing the green button on her phone she brought the small device towards her ear.

"Henry?" She asked wearily, her throat was thick with sleep and sounded raspy.

"Emma! You need to come quick; I don't know what to do. She has never been this bad before and I can't calm her!" His voice had risen in his fear and Emma had to hold the phone slightly away from her ear as her son spoke.

"Woah Kid, calm down. Explain to me slowly." Emma asked effectively cutting off the child's ramblings. The blonde truly was worried as she had never received a phone call this late from the boy, not even when they had first started using the radios. Pushing herself up so that her back rested against the headboard of the bed Emma listened intently to her son, her brow creased in concentration.

"It's Mom, she's having another nightmare but she won't stop screaming and I tried to help her but she won't wake up Emma."Henry tried to explain.

"It's okay kid, adults have nightmares too." Emma reassured as she placed one of her hands out before her in an open gesture before she realised that he wouldn't be able to see her.

"Not like this Emma. Something is wrong." He replied seriously and she could tell by the tone of his voice and the slight wobble it held that he was fighting back tears. After a pause he added softly "I'm scared."

That was all Emma had to hear before she began racing around her room trying to get changed quickly in a hurry to be at her son's side. Slipping on a jumper over her head she heard a muffled noise from across her bed. Leaning over she picked up the phone and brought it to her ear.

"Emma?" She heard the quiet voice ask again.

"Yeah, kid am on my way." She smiled into the mobile as she heard a sigh the other end.

"I thought you'd gone. Please hurry up, I don't know what to do." Henry argued as he choked on another sob.

"Hey, it's okay, I'm on my way. Don't worry. I'll be there in two minutes Henry." Emma replied before letting him know that she was ending the call. Grabbing a pair of black trousers Emma threw them on before leaving the apartment making sure to take her phone and her keys with her. Driving through the small town Emma ignored all general traffic laws and speed limits as she raced towards number 108 Mifflin Street. Though Henry was known for being dramatic at times Emma thought how truly terrified he sounded on the end of the line and how he had tried to hold back his tears.

As she reached the mayoral mansion she slammed the door to her yellow bug and ran up the steps before briefly hesitating. Should she knock or try to just walk in? Saved at the last moment, the door to the mansion opened and Emma looked at the boy properly before coming inside. Stood just behind the door his tired eyes were pink and puffy where he had obviously been crying and he rubbed his eyes either self consciously or through tiredness. He stood in a pair of blue and green dinosaur pyjamas and a brown teddy clutched under an arm and Emma swore he had never looked younger or more scared. The next thing the blonde realised almost immediately was the loud screams and shrieks from the floor above. Following his eyes Emma held the boys hand before walking up the stairs.

"How long has this been happening Henry?" Emma asked as she squeezed his sweaty hand.

"Tonight or overall?" The boy asked solemnly continuing to look ahead although Emma had realised he was trying to hold back his emotions when she watched him chew his lip. Upon not receiving an answer from his mother the boy flicked a quick glance in her direction before continuing to speak. "It started a couple of weeks ago but she only moaned or shouted out but then a few nights back she started crying too and now she's screaming. She's been screaming for at least twenty minutes because she woke me up."

They were on the landing at this point and Emma had turned him to face her. Crouching down to his level she took both his hands in hers as she looked into his eyes and noted the pout that had formed on his lips.

"It's okay kid, we all have nightmares and scary dreams but it sometimes they may be a little harder to chase away than others. Go back to bed and I promise that I will help your mom." Emma watched him carefully hoping that he would agree to go to bed, Henry was a good kid but he sure could be stubborn when he wanted to be. _Wonder who he got that off?_ She thought wryly to herself. Nodding his head slowly and wiping his eyes again he held onto Emma's hand.

"Will you tuck me in again please?" He asked so sweetly if it wasn't for the yawn that had overcome him, Emma chuckled before pulling him towards his room. As she pulled the quilt up to his chin and then folded the blanket over his body she swept a hand through Henry's sweaty hair soothingly.

"Will she stop screaming soon?" The boy asked his cheeks still pink and his eyes beginning to droop despite the continuous noise. Brushing her hand through his hair again, Emma dropped a kiss on his forehead before replying, "I will try to stop her from screaming Henry."

As Emma said her goodnight's to her son she left his room and pulled his door close. Now for the hard part Emma thought as she braced herself outside the Mayor's bedroom door. Emma didn't have a plan as she pushed open the door and stepped through but she knew she had to help the mayor in any way she could as what she must be dreaming about must be terrifying her. Emma stuck next to the door as she watched another scream rip itself from the brunette's throat; it was louder and rawer than the previous. Emma looked over the older woman whose tense body was held rigid and she was sweating profusely on her bed with the white sheet tangled around her knees, the quilt had been tossed onto the floor some time before. Walking over to the woman Emma took one of the stiff clenched fists in her hand and tried to calm her down by shushing the brunette. Emma had remembered reading in a newspaper article once that you shouldn't try to wake a person who is sleepwalking as it could induce a panic attack, fearing that this could also happen to the woman before her who was trapped in her own nightmares Emma decided that she would rather try to calm the brunette down. She may have also decided on this approach due to the fact Regina would have a fit if she were to find Emma in her bedroom witnessing her vulnerable state at 3 AM Emma thought dryly. Regina's screams quietened and she began sobbing and begging in her sleep state.

"Please, don't- please no, I don't want this, no, NO!" Regina whimpered and cried as tears traced a path down her cheeks and fell onto the sheets beneath her. Regina pulled her hands out of Emma's touch and her body coward into the mattress beneath her, the signs of her struggle and torment evident on her face. Emma felt sick as she watched in horror as the normally strong woman before her fell apart further. Whatever she was experiencing Emma knew that Regina couldn't escape. Running a hand through the woman's hair as she had done with Henry a few minutes previously Emma continued trying to soothe the older woman.

"Don't you touch me! You Bastard!" Before Emma had known what was happening Regina had managed to pull herself up into a crouching position on the bed, her eyes stared blankly yet furiously at Emma with something that would have been disgust if she was awake. Emma had frozen on the spot unable to move as Regina threw the blonde's hand away. Watching wearily, she took in Regina's hunched position which made the brunette look both vulnerable and ready to attack. Concluding that Regina was still asleep as she stared at the blonde with an unrecognising expression Emma tried to touch the older woman's arm so that she could coax her into lying down again but instead she was faced with a fierce growl and large smack to the face. Emma withdrew her hand instantly and brushed it up against her cheek which would surely bruise by the morning.

"Son of a bitch." Emma hissed to herself feeling the dampness of blood on her fingertips where Regina had used her nails to mark the blonde's skin but she had no time to dwell on her new injury as Regina marched her across the bedroom and backed the blonde into a corner. Regina was drew to her full height which was still a few inches shorter than Emma but the blonde had never been more afraid of her. Regina ground her teeth together in a menacing way as she glared towards Emma her pupils frighteningly vacant due to her sleep induced state.

"I said don't touch me you bastard! Haven't you had me enough?" Emma stayed silent but her heart wrenched as the other woman's voice broke at the end. "Haven't you hurt me enough?"

Upon getting no reply from her demon's Regina's face darkened menacingly as she spoke to her visionary audience.

"No? Well maybe I will have to kill you the way I wanted to." Before Emma could protest she felt Regina's firm grasp upon her throat as the brunette clamped down on her windpipe. She sneered and growled as Emma struggled to breathe and when the blonde reached up a hand to try to alleviate the pressure,, Regina pressed the base of her hand much more firmly against the younger woman's neck. Emma began to grapple with Regina's hand that was like a vice becoming tighter and tighter as she squirmed against the wall, a vain in her forehead becoming more prominent as her face turned bright red with lack of oxygen. Digging her nails into Regina's wrist, she began to panic as the brunette didn't register the pain but instead pushed her slim body flush against Emma's as she ground against the blonde's hips.

"Do you still want me?" Regina's voice was sickeningly sweet in the blonde's ear as she mocked her demons before giving a deadpan laugh.

"Regina, please!" Emma gasped as she tried pushing against the brunette's shoulders that were locked stiffly in position. Regina froze for a moment her grip loosening only a little so that Emma could gasp for air and blink away the black dots in her eyes.

"Well if it isn't the saviour! Have you come to rescue another victim dear? because I can tell you that you're too late." Regina sneered as her hand pushed Emma's head back against the wall.

"No Regina. I have to help you." At this the brunette faltered her distant eyes looking beyond anything in the bedroom and her brow furrowing as her head cocked to the side. Emma continued hastily "Regina, I have come to help you. Please let me help."

"Where were you when I needed you before saviour?" Regina's words dripped with loathing as she turned her face angrily away as another tear traced her cheek.

"I'm sorry but I didn't know. Tell me now Regina. Let me help you." Emma prayed that she was saying the right words and wouldn't cause this woman anymore damage.

"You saved everyone but me." The words were a simple statement and Emma had to strain to hear them. The emptiness in those five little words cut Emma deeply as she studied the woman who was falling apart in front of her.

"I'm here now Regina." Emma said solemnly, wanting to brush a strand of hair from the other woman's eyes but afraid that Regina would see her as someone else instead. Regina dropped her hand to her side as she turned her face slightly to the side as if she was watching another person before relenting and falling into Emma's arms. The blonde was surprised at the turn of events so quickly but she supposed that's what dreams did. They had no structure just simply played with a person's mind and emotions. Rubbing her hand across Regina's back and whispering to her softly that everything would be okay Emma managed to walk a still sleeping Regina back to her bed before laying her down, Regina still gripping firmly onto Emma's sweater.

Realising that she wasn't going anywhere soon Emma tugged off her boots before lying down next to the brunette as she pulled her into her arms. Resting her head back on the pillows and combing her fingers through Regina's silky hair Emma sighed as Regina's breathing deepened and evened out noting that the brunette hadn't released her grip on Emma.

"You are going to kill me in the morning, aren't you?" Emma whispered into Regina's hair breathing in her Apple scented shampoo. "I swear you are obsessed with that fruit."

Emma chuckled to herself before stopping suddenly as she felt Regina's body wriggle against her before relaxing in a more comfortable position. Her own eye's beginning to grow tired themselves Emma closed them deciding not to dwell on the argument that was surely to come and whispered into Regina's hair before sleep overtook her too, "Cute. But you're still going to kill me in the morning."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey Guys,

Thank you all for the great resonse to the first chapter of this fic. I was well astounded to say the least and after being persuaded by you all I have decided to continue. So here is the second chapter.

So feel free to drop a review and above all else enjoy!

CofB xxx

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters, unfortutanetly they belong to ABC.

* * *

Regina moaned as she felt her body begin to wake up, she could tell that the sun was shining through her thin white curtains as she could see red behind her eyelids. That was something she supposed at least it wasn't miserable weather. The brunette sighed contentedly her limbs felt relaxed and more comfortable than they had in a long while yet her eyes felt like they were stinging and her throat felt like she had swallowed a box of pins. Stretching her body out like a cat she suddenly became aware of a form sleeping next to her as she felt two arms wrapped around her waist. For a moment she thought it had been Graham who had overstayed his welcome until the harsh realisation had hit her that it had been months since his passing. Confused and a little afraid of who she might find beside her Regina blinked open her eyes, before shutting them instantly against the soreness of the suns bright light. Upon opening her eyes again (and a little more carefully this time so that they could adjust) she thought how she hadn't shared her bed with anyone since Graham and she sure didn't remember sleeping with someone the previous evening. Who would now that they knew she was the Evil Queen?

Regina knew that it even if she had slept with someone then she would remember as she never got drunk anymore finding that she couldn't as she had Henry to look after, this didn't particularly bother her as she actually enjoyed her son's company and putting him first was, well, a privilege. Bending her head down so that her chin rested against her chest Regina's eyes fell to the two long and slender hands that were clasped around the mayor's waist holding her to the other person. These hands and arms didn't look very masculine and Regina briefly wondered who she had bedded the previous night. After all it was a wonder that they hadn't murdered her in her sleep. As Regina once again looked over the fair arms, she realised that perhaps she hadn't actually done anything remotely sexual at all as she still had her silk pyjamas on and this person wore a sweater with the sleeves scrunched up to their elbows. Moving a foot by the ankle to test where the stranger's legs lie Regina held back a groan as she felt the smooth material rub against the top of her foot, somehow, their legs had become tangled in the night. With that thought in mind the brunette managed to swallow down the bile that had risen in her throat as she gathered the courage to turn to face other person.

Regina froze in the Saviour's arms as she took in Emma's sleeping profile. Half of Emma's face was relaxed and calm whilst the other half was smushed up against the pillow beneath her hiding that half of her face. Her face was so serene gone were the worry lines that plagued the blonde's face on a usual daily basis and her mouth hung slightly open her lips pressed outwards in a slight pout and Regina found herself wanting to trace her fingertips across the other woman's features before she stopped herself. Since when had the brunette wanted to do that to the sheriff? Regina became angry. What was this woman doing in her bed? She sure as hell hadn't invited her. Emma was fully clothed and was cuddling the mayor of Storybrooke who had previously tried to end the blonde's life. Taking her hands and pushing the so called saviour with a little too much force on her shoulders Regina managed to escape Emma's hold as she kicked her feet into the mattress giving her more power to push against the slumped form. Emma in turn fluttered her eyes open at being forced backwards on the bed and Regina almost laughed at the startled expression on the younger woman's face before she stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you doing in my bed Miss Swan?" Regina asked the blonde an octave deeper so the tone became firmer as she raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow towards the blonde who still lay dumbstruck on the bed. Emma opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to form an answer in her fogged brain. It took Emma a moment herself before she realised why she was in the bed too. The blonde could see that Regina was becoming more worked up but trying to form an answer that would not make her sound like a crazed stalker or make the brunette feel embarrassed was proving difficult.

"There is a reason as to why you climbed into my bed in the middle of the night I assume?" Upon still not receiving an answer the older woman continued as she paced her room needing something to do whilst her anger simmered, "Are you aware _Sheriff _that you have violated and broken many laws? The first one being trespassing, the second breaking and entering and the _third_- " Regina was ranting now her face red with anger as she stalked up to Emma who had jumped out of the bed and was in the mayors face. Both women were glaring hard at each other, Regina's lip twitching as she yelled at the blonde furiously before Emma cut her off.

"I didn't do any of those things. I came here because I got a call last night- early morning- whatever from _our _son." Emma was seething as she defended herself her own hands were placed on her hips unconsciously mirroring Regina's stance as she looked into the mayors dilated eyes. The blonde was becoming more irritated with every word that was spat from Regina's mouth, did the older woman seriously think that she would just hop into her bed for a snuggle? Upon hearing the last words Regina faltered and pulled herself back away from the blonde her brow creasing as she frowned.

"He called you?" Regina's throat felt tight as she was made too aware of the bond her son and his biological mother now shared and she swore that in that moment she felt her heart wrench from her chest as she thought again of how she was losing Henry to the woman before her. Regina felt her arms wrap around her own stomach in an attempt to stop her from visibly falling apart. Emma's eyes softened and her eyebrows threaded together rising slightly as she watched the woman before her cautiously. Emma wanted to reassure Regina but thought that perhaps she wouldn't appreciate the physical comfort the blonde would offer.

"Yeah, you were having nightmares last night and you woke him." Emma offered a half smile as she tried to show the brunette that she had meant no harm.

"I have never woke him before. You're lying!" Regina shrieked at the blonde her outburst making the blonde jump, though Emma didn't move away but instead held eye contact with Regina whose shoulders had tensed.

"Regina, you were screaming last night and I mean screaming. I thought you were going to bring the house down at one point." Emma tried to laugh but it came out awkward and jilted but she stopped when she watched the brunette snarl at her.

"It kind of scared the kid," Emma quickly amended placing her hands out in front of her in a gesture meaning to placate the former Queen. Regina backed up and ran her fingers through her bed hair.

"I scared him? I have done a lot of awful stuff but I have never wanted to do that." Regina turned away and walked towards the window chewing on her bottom lip a habit Emma recognised Henry himself had picked up; Regina opened the curtains and let the light fill the room as she did. Emma understood that this was a distancing technique the brunette was using and that she was out of her comfort zone, _that makes two of us then_ Emma thought to herself as she walked up to Regina and stood behind her. Her gaze followed the length of Regina's body clad in her pyjamas, a pleasant sight she thought she would never get to see.

"He isn't scared of you Regina, he is scared _for _you." Emma said quietly as she placed a hand on the shorter woman's shoulder in support. "Tell me about them?"

Spinning around Emma recognised the fire in the brunette's eyes instantly and realised the woman had rebuilt her walls so she dropped her hand to rest limply by her side.

"Just because you may have helped me last night does not entitle you to act like my best friend. You are sadly mistaken Miss Swan if you think that showing a little support will make me want to tell you anything." Regina sneered as she pressed closer to Emma her face mere inches from the blonde so she could feel Emma's sweet and shallow breath brush over her features. As Emma was about to speak she was stopped by a gentle hand that placed itself on against her cheek. Wincing at the soreness Emma looked up to Regina through her long lashes.

"Did I?" Regina left the question hanging in the air although she already knew the answer. Looking over the swollen cheek Regina grimaced at the thought that she had caused this. The skin had formed a red lump over the blonde's cheekbone with three distinguishable harsh scratches that stood out further upon Emma's cheek, towards the top of her cheek the bruise itself had started to turn purple. Her gaze then filtered down to the blonde's throat as her left hand rose and matched up the bruises splattered across the skin there. Regina's eyes widened in horror as Emma flinched slightly when the base of her palm rested gently against her smooth neck. The brunette may not particularly like the blonde and she may have tried to hurt or even kill her in the past but the thought that she could do something this nasty and not recall it or even have the power to stop herself was truly terrifying.

"Hell of a right hook on you there Madam Mayor," Emma teased finding humour easier to turn to than dealing with the brunettes show of care but Emma just smiled ruefully when Regina glared back at her silencing the blonde.

Regina realised that perhaps her nightmares may be getting out of hand, the thought that she could have maybe done this to Henry flitted through her brain and she held back a strangled cry. Brushing a thumb carefully over one of the puckered scratches that lay above the large bruise on the blonde's face Regina took a deep breath before catching Emma's gaze and holding it. "I'm sorry."

The words were barely murmured but Emma had heard them and nodded her acknowledgement. "S'ok Regina, you didn't know. In fact I don't even think it was me you were hitting. I mean it was me obviously but-"

"Shut up Emma," The use of the sheriff's first name automatically quietened the blonde from her ramblings as she just watched the torrent of emotions play across the brunette's features. Regina didn't know what to do, she didn't want to open up to anybody let alone the saviour but the only other person in town she remotely trusted was the cricket and he was useless at times not to mention he was currently treating her son. Regina grimaced again it would be nice to relieve the burden of her dreams but could she really make herself that vulnerable? In doing so it would be admitting that she did indeed have a problem and then the blonde could hold her nightmares against her. Regina didn't know the answer to that question but maybe if Emma could earn her trust then it may be worth the time and embarrassment. Closing her eyes and brushing her finger across the bruise again Regina let out a breath she hadn't realised she was holding.

"Come down to the kitchen, I suppose I owe you breakfast at least." Dropping her hand Emma realised she missed the contact as Regina offered a slight smile to the Sheriff before grabbing a satin dressing gown hung behind the door and walking out of the bedroom. Emma's smile stretched widely across her face and winced again at the pain. It wasn't quite the submission the blonde had wanted but she knew that the brunette found giving up control and trusting another hard so she would take what she was given. It was going to be one hell of a road ahead but she was determined to unravel the complication that was Regina Mills' nightmares.

Regina padded down to the kitchen her mind in a flurry of different thoughts conflicting with one another. She was in a state of shock at the marks that had been left on the Sheriff's skin, they were large and colourful and completely ugly. Throwing together the ingredients she had she began making pancakes, not a usual healthy breakfast but one se usually gave Henry as a treat. This would only go a little way to placate the boy when he saw the bruises his biological mother's neck. As if on cue Regina looked up from the stove to see the young boy dressed and hovering awkwardly in the doorway.

"Come in sweetheart, I'm making your favourite today," Her smile was tentative afraid that if she showed too much affection then she may scare him off. Henry walked in quietly and sat down by the island, his arms folded on the table top as he watched his mother cook. Silence hung in the air as neither knew what to say.

"What did you do?" His tone was accusatory as he eyed the pancakes that were placed before him.

"What do you mean dear?" The false smile that plastered Regina's face did little to reassure the boy that everything was fine.

"You don't normally let me have pancakes on a school day." Giving in to the sweet smell he leaned over his plate and picked up the chocolate sauce and maple syrup whilst his mother winced at the sugar content.

"Well I thought maybe you would appreciate it after I woke you last night." Her hand came down to stroke his hair in a comforting gesture but he pulled away and eyed her warily. Regina grimaced the rejection cutting her deeply once again.

"And where is Emma now?" His face cocked to the side as he scrutinised her every movement looking for a fault.

"Right here." Emma said from the doorway her hands on her hips as she looked disapprovingly towards her son. She raised an eyebrow in his direction and he shrank back into his seat feeling guilty. Emma walked over to the island much like her son had and pulled up a chair as she sat opposite the brunette woman who had just poured more mixture into the pan. Regina's gaze was seemingly fixated on her cooking the silence between the three only heightened by the odd scrape of Henry's knife and fork.

Placing the food in front of the blonde Regina offered her a small smile before making her own pancakes.

"So kid, what's been going on at school?" Emma asked her gaze remaining on her breakfast as the silence became all too much for her. Henry's cutlery clattered against his plate loudly as he stared at Emma not replying, his eyes wide and completely shocked.

"You know kid, it's rude to stare," Emma coughed self-consciously as one hand rose to cover the pattern of bruises on her neck.

"You did this!" Henry yelled standing up from the table and glaring at his brunette mother who was now sat with them, her eyes looking down to her plate.

"Henry I-" Regina tried meekly but she was interrupted by Emma's surprisingly stern voice.

"Henry, how dare you speak to your mother like this? This isn't you." Emma said her lips pursed disappointedly at the boy before she gestured towards her throat and face. "And this is between me and your mother."

The boy continued to glare at Regina before his shoulders sagged and he left the kitchen sulking at being told off.

"You realise that we are now both the bad parent?" Regina asked quietly looking up through her lashes briefly before they fell to her plate again, she didn't eat the food just toyed with it on her plate.

"It doesn't matter, he has to realise he can't treat you like that." Emma said softly as she lifted her and Henry's plate of the table and took them over to the sink.

"He was right though." Regina's words fell from her lips as a she struggled to hold back a sob. Emma walked over to the older woman and crouched down so she was on her level, when the brunette didn't look at her Emma took hold of her chin and brought it round to face her.

"You're changing Regina, you have shown you want to be good and these are just some of the side effects. They won't last forever and Henry will come around." The tears glistened wetly in Regina's eyes before she looked away, she hoped Emma was right.

"You better take Henry to school, I doubt he will want to sit in the car with me." Regina said her tone even as she stood and walked over to the sink before she began to fill it. Emma followed behind Regina before she stood leaning beside the counter to the brunette's side.

"You need to talk to him, let him know what's going on," Emma said as she watched the mayors face. Regina scowled as she looked down at the dishes, the blonde had only been in the boy's life for half a year and now she was acting like a parenting guru. Although even Regina had to admit that keeping everything from the boy was doing no favours.

"You best take Henry to school now or he will be late." The dismissing was evident in her voice and Emma nodded silently before leaving the mayor. Stopping in the kitchen doorway Emma looked back over her shoulder.

"You know where I am if you need to talk," Regina merely sighed agitatedly before continuing with the dishes, the morning having already become too much for her. Emma waited for a response and wondered briefly whether the brunette had heard her before deciding that indeed Henry would be late if she didn't leave now. Walking out of the kitchen Emma called Henry before leaving the mansion a heavy, rhythmic thud following her from the landing and out of the door. Regina felt her shoulders sag as the loneliness seeped through the house once again.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys,

First of all I'm sorry for the late update! I haven't been slacking though I promise I just had a couple of later chapters which had worked themselves out first. Also, this one is a little shorter and I apologise for that too but anyway I hope you enjoy!

CofB xxx

* * *

Emma bustled into the family diner shuffling her feet on the welcome mat so she wouldn't be yelled at by Granny before pulling the collar of her leather jacket up to her chin and ducking her head as she hastily shuffled towards an empty booth. The smell of greasy food cooking made the blonde lick her lips in anticipation before she sat down keeping her eyes fixed on the blue plastic table top.

Emma slid into the booth with little grace as she bumped her hip on the corner of the table, wincing as she rubbed her hand closest to the wall against the sharp pain inflicted upon her. Her other hand on the outside came to rest on the tabletop as she rested her head on her hand and turned her face away from the other diners. The sheriff picked up a menu something she hadn't done since she first arrived in town and she seemed to study its contents with great intensity. A small frown on her battered face formed as Emma heard the distinctive clicking of heels on the linoleum floor stop opposite her, her eyes darting to glance just above her menu to see the red stripe of shorts and the smooth tan belly.

"You know Em, you look kinda creepy sat like that and everyone knows that it is you." The amused voiced sounded loudly in the diner and the blonde resisted the urge to cringe. Instead she whipped a hand out and dragged the young waitress into the seat opposite her. Emma glared at Ruby over the top of the menu she still had raised and covering her face.

"I'm not hiding." Emma whispered leaning forward so both of their faces were mere inches apart.

"You could have fooled me Sheriff." Ruby chuckled her bright red lips stretched wide across her pretty face. Emma scowled before dropping her eyes back to the menu.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry. You are so easy to wind up sometimes." Ruby grinned wolfishly. "What's up with you anyway?"

Emma eyed the younger waitress wearily as she considered telling her friend about what had transpired at the Mayor's mansion the previous evening. After a long pause Emma simply shrugged her shoulders.

"Nothin'" She muttered her head bobbing to the side slightly. Ruby eyed her sceptically before she raised a finger and carefully lowered the menu. Her gasp was audible and her dark eyes heavily lined with thick black eye liner grew large and round as her jaw dropped open.

"Jesus, Emma! What the hell happened to you?!" Ruby all but screeched and Emma shrunk in her seat her shoulders deflating as she felt every pair of eyes in the old diner focus upon her.

"Shhh!" Emma hissed as she shimmied deeper into her booth and further away from the other patrons. Looking back up at Ruby whose eyes were still staring at her raised cheek Emma groaned before replying. "I walked into a door. It's really not as bad as it looks."

Emma's hand graced her face her fingers spreading gently across her cheekbone to cover the bruising and scratches. Apparently the extra foundation she had applied didn't do any good in ways of hiding the damage. Ruby merely raised an eyebrow her mouth set in a firm line allowing Emma to realise that the young girl didn't believe her.

"The door also decided to claw you too?" The young girl's voice mocked her before Emma felt a hand grab hold of her own under the table. Startled by the sudden action Emma pulled away from the waitress taking her hand with her; instead she glanced to her side looking over the diner as she bit her lip toying with the pink flesh. Looking back towards Ruby and realising that the young girl was genuinely concerned for her Emma's shoulders slumped. She couldn't tell the girl that she had slept at the Mayor's mansion or even worse tell her that she had slept in the former Queen's bed! So instead she lied.

"Okay, fine. Promise not to laugh though?" Emma waited for the waitress to nod in agreement before continuing. "I was walking home last night after a call out when I walked into one of the bramble bush branches near the dry cleaners, it made me jump when it caught my face and I ended up face planting the floor."

To her credit Emma blushed and looked towards her lap a small smirk gracing her lips as Ruby burst out laughing apparently buying the story. Emma looked up at the dark haired waitress with a scowl.

"Ruby you can stop laughing at me now." Emma tried to admonish her but she began giggling herself the image of such a thing entirely possible for the clumsy blonde.

"Ruby stop gossiping! These tables are not going to wait themselves!" Granny's voice rang through the diner and the two girls laughed harder as Ruby tried to stand up using the table as support.

"What will it be then sheriff?" The dark haired girl asked as she grinned over at the blonde with her perfect white teeth.

"Just a cocoa and a bear claw for me," Emma replied returning the smile as she wiped away a tear that had escaped her eye.

"I thought you wanted to try something different?" Ruby teased before wincing at Granny yelling at her again from the kitchen. "With cream and cinnamon?"

"You're a star Rubes," Emma replied leaning back in her seat as she fished around in her jacket pocket for her phone to check it for messages. It was only a few moments later that her friend reappeared with her order a teasing sparkle in her highlighted eyes.

"Here's your hot chocolate Sheriff but I'm afraid we didn't have any bear claws left." Emma nodded gratefully taking her drink from the dark haired waitress. The blonde cocked her head to the side as a plate was placed in front of her anyway. "We did have bramble and apple pie though..."

* * *

Regina placed her pen down on her desk and sat back in her leather chair. It was no good trying to work today, she had so much on her mind and it was all beginning to give her a migraine. Rubbing her temples as her eyes closed she thought whether it would be appropriate to try and have a nap as her tiredness and lack of sleep was beginning to take its toll but deciding that she was in her office to work the brunette opened her eyes, picked up her pen and attempted once again to fill in the forms in front of her. They were about the finances for a new after school centre for the children not that her mind could comprehend this as she read over the same sentence over and over again. Her head was buzzing and felt muffled whilst behind her eyes it felt like a rusty knife was cutting through her optic nerves, little blind spots covering her vision. Groaning loudly Regina pushed back her chair a few inches before pulling out the heavy oak draw from her desk and retrieving some pain killers. As she held the packet in her hand and stood up to fetch a drink Regina swayed her brain feeling numb as she forced her legs to correspond. Her migraines were normally bad but they had never been like this before. Coasting her fingers gently across her furniture the mayor managed to navigate her way to a mini fridge as she took out a bottle of water. Feeling the cool liquid wash down her dry throat felt like a blessing and Regina hummed at its coolness which briefly distracted the pain behind her eyes. The brunette swallowed more water along with the pain killers hoping that they would have a quick effect upon her.

After waiting for about fifteen minutes for the pills affects to take place the mayor walked cautiously over to her desk. The former Queen decided that she wouldn't be able to work and she surely wouldn't be able to sleep so she gathered her phone and her black leather handbag before making her way to the door making sure to grab her coat on the way out. Scowling towards the receptionist who gave her a worried look the Mayor tightened the belt around her coated waist and walked determinedly out into the fresh air. Regina looked around her hastily before walking briskly to the right, the brunette didn't know where she was walking but the cold, crisp spring air was doing wonders for her migraine. After several long minutes the Mayor looked around her seeming to finally take in her surroundings and smiling tightly to herself as she had seemed to end up in the local park. It wasn't very large but had a large green expanse of grass where in the summer people would picnic and children would play games, around this area was a gritted footpath with trees that lined the entire park and benches every so often rested next to the path allowing it's visitors a chance to sit down. It wasn't very spectacular but on days like today Regina appreciated its tranquillity. There were barely any people in the park due to it being mid morning and most the towns people were either at work or in school, this left Regina to simply sit by herself and enjoy her own company as she watched the grass and newly budding flowers blow gently in the breeze. The longer she sat there the better Regina began to feel as the chilly March air caressed her skin and numbed her dull headache.

Regina wrapped her gloved hands over her forearms the cool chill feeling amazing for her migraine but chilling her small frame. Still though, the stubborn woman refused to move, the thought of staying cold a little longer more appealing than the sharp severing pain that stabbed behind her eyes. It also gave her time to think on this little wooden bench.

Lifting her left leg Regina rested it over her right knee as she sat comfortably in the silent park as the smell of sweet, wet grass filled her senses. Closing her eyes the brunette drew in a deep breath and she had to fight the short cough that threatened to escape her lips as the frosty air hit her lungs. She couldn't remember the last time she had felt this stress-free, of course she still had matters on her mind that she needed to sort through but sitting here in a public park during the day seemed to erase most the pressure and so it would seem that here she may be able to think upon those problems more clearly and figure out how to solve them.

Her thoughts immediately turned to the blonde, last night she had appeared Regina's saviour apparently and that didn't sit well with the brunette. Having Emma see her weak and vulnerable made the Mayor feel sick she was only serving the younger girl more ammunition to use against her in the future. Not only that but it would now appear that the brunette would owe Emma a favour for her unwanted help. Regina sighed bringing her thumb and forefinger up to pinch at the bridge of her nose. If only she didn't wake Henry, then he wouldn't have called in his _Hero._ No, Regina couldn't blame her son, he was scared so he did what he thought was right. What was it that Emma had said this morning? He was scared for Regina not of her. That had hit a nerve as he should be scared of her like everybody else was in this damned town. She was the Evil Queen and she had done so many terrible things that would terrify her little boy if he had seen them for himself. The things she had done to other children. Regina felt her throat tightening as she remembered; perhaps it would be better if Henry was scared of her.

If only she wasn't so messed up, the mayor had so much baggage it was beginning to weigh her down in the sea of her memories and dreams and she felt as if she were drowning. If telling another would help her to float should she go against her instincts and trust another? The question was though, should she trust Emma? The blonde had certainly appeared concerned this morning but then how else could she have acted when Regina found her in her bed? She also knew that the saviour had many faults too that certainly made her that little more approachable but she was also Snow White's daughter. Would Emma tell all about Regina's past? The brunette wouldn't be able to handle that and she squeezed her sides firmly at the intrusive thought. The apple never does fall far from the tree.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey Guys,

Sorry for the rather late update it has been so hectic here! So i apologise for my absence although I can say that I got my A level results and I am now going to Uni (YES). And I hope you haven't given up on me, this chapter is unbeta'd because I am a very impatient penguin.

So please let me know what you think it is all appreciated,

CofB xxx

* * *

Regina sighed as she watched her son sleep from his bedroom door, he looked so peaceful and innocent and she realised this was one of the few times he could not look at her with hatred and disgust. Since she had picked him up from school earlier in the day he had not spoken more than a few words to her, simply grunting or replying with one syllable answers. The former Queen was understandably hurting from his actions but she had also grown used to the cold distance between them over the past few years. The brunette silently wondered how she had let her relationship with her son become this bad, they used to be so close sharing everything together and now it felt like they were worlds apart though she was standing just outside his room. Regina pondered at how she had also adapted to the feeling of isolation which had followed her around since childhood, a feeling she hated but forever sought comfort and stability within as she learned to only truly rely and trust in herself. It was now however, watching the steady rise and fall of her son's chest that the silent tears rolled down her cheeks unchecked. She would give anything to be his hero again, to have her little boy run to her and squeeze her tight. Now though the brunette understood that such things she had once taken for granted had slipped through her fingers and landed within the saviours waiting hands.

Swiping a hand across her cheek Regina forced herself away from Henry's room and padded lightly down the hall towards her own room. Her gaze focussed on the floor as she lost herself deep in thought. Regina was exhausted and found herself working through her nightly routine in a mechanical way before finally slipping beneath her soft covers and shutting her eyes. However, it took her another couple of hours of tossing and turning before she eventually managed to succumb to sleep, her fears of losing Henry and the nightmares that haunted her the night before keeping her awake.

* * *

Emma grumbled loudly as she rolled her face into her pillow bringing her fist down a few times to punch repeatedly on the soft white. Reluctantly the blonde blinked her eyes as she twisted her head to peek at her side as she read the numbers on her alarm clock. In a glaring red light the numbers read 2:40 and Emma had to stifle another groan as she bit into her pillow. At least Henry wasn't waiting like the previous night, with that thought in mind Emma thrust out her arm to retrieve the vibrating phone only to knock it clumsily to the floor, sighing the blonde sat up and leaned to retrieve the item only for it to stop ringing in her hand. Emma rolled her eyes, this was just her luck, rubbing her stinging eyes the blonde dialled the mansion's landline with her free hand before raising the phone to her ear. Standing up she began to collect her clothes which were strewn haphazardly across the room in various places before struggling to put them without dropping the phone which she had awkwardly trapped between her ear and shoulder. It was only after the third ring that her son picked up.

"Henry? Henry! Is everything okay?" Emma asked into the phone as she sat on the edge of her bed tugging on her skinny jeans and cursing under her breath at the strength she had to muster.

"No, Mom is having nightmares again. She just won't stop screaming." Henry sounded grumpy as he muttered into the phone sleepily.

"It's okay kid, I'm on my way." Emma sighed as she pushed her feet into her leather boots.

"Be quick Emma, I want to go to sleep." The saviour smiled into the phone as she heard the child whine promising him that she would be only a few minutes.

As Emma pulled the yellow bug into the mansion's driveway she smirked towards the house as she watched the front door open a crack, waiting for her. Walking up the steps she opened her mouth to speak when Henry pulled her inside hurriedly.

"She's upstairs, mom's calmed a little now but she will probably start again soon." The boy grumbled as he rubbed his eyes with the fist of his hand.

"Hey kid, you alright?" Emma asked concerned at his darkened mood. The blonde knew that the last few days had been a lot for the child to take in but Henry was a bubbly kid who was always worried about others who were in trouble. As the child's face crumpled and his small frame began to wrack with sobs the saviour knelt on the polished wooden floor so she was on his level before pulling him into a fierce hug.

"Hey, shh, it's going to be alright." Emma soothed into his dark hair, in truth she didn't really know what she was doing, she had always felt uncomfortable around upset people but this was her son and this was certainly different.

"What if it isn't? What if she never stops? I just want her to be okay." Henry huffed between short breaths as his fingers clenched desperately onto the soft woollen fabric of Emma's jumper. Pulling back Emma looked the ten year old directly in the eye whilst holding him firmly by the shoulders to ensure that she gained his full attention.

"I promise you Henry that we will help your mom with her nightmares." Emma said seriously, hoping that would be enough to placate the boy now. They stared at each other for a moment both weighing how big a promise was just made and whether Emma would be able to keep it. Finally Henry nodded and his glance hit the floor. The blonde caught this and raised his chin towards her, raising her eyebrow in his direction as the boy mused that such a gesture belonged to his other mother.

"Was I really acting like a brat this morning?" He asked chewing his lip and earning a slight smirk from his blonde mother.

"Yes Henry." Emma paused as she watched her son's shoulders sink but decided it was better for him to know. "You know, your mom has done a lot of bad things in her past, we both know that but she is trying to change. We need to give her that chance. These bruises she gave me were not intentional. She didn't do it on purpose, hell, she didn't even know she was hurting _me_."

Henry furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, surely his mom was being bad in her dream though if she had hurt someone whether it was Emma or not. "But hurting people is bad"

Emma smiled softly at the boy's innocence her eyebrows knitted together and slightly raised as she responded. "I've hurt people kid, I've hit people and I've made people cry. Does that make me bad?"

Henry shook his head immediately clutching his teddy closer to his chest. "No, of course not."

"Then why is it different for your mom? We don't know what made her into the person she is. We don't know what made her turn into the evil queen. We only know what was written in that book and that's a little one sided don't you think?" Emma could see that her words had affected Henry as a pout formed his lips and Emma watched as he processed her words a small crease between his brow forming. She found it fascinating that he only saw the world as the simplistic black and white and she envied him a little, as she had always fallen into the grey. Sighing towards her son she ruffled his hair lightly just as a sudden scream filled the house. They both grimaced at the piercing sound. "Come on kid, time for bed."

Taking her hand silently Henry led Emma up the stairs to his bedroom where they fell into the same routine as the night before. As she left his room and made her way across the landing to the Mayor's bedroom Emma braced herself. She at least had an inkling of what to expect tonight.

As Emma pushed open the door once again to the Mayor's lavish bedroom she felt her shoulders slump and her breath rush from her lungs as her eyes fell upon the rigid body upon the bed. Stepping closer to the brunette's slumbering form Emma winced as another shrill scream ripped through her ears. As she crossed over to Regina the saviour found that she didn't know what to do with her hands. Watching as the brunette's face contorted Emma found herself reaching out a hand and placing it on the other woman's forehead as she tried to calm her.

"Don't touch me, please." Regina whimpered jerking her body away from Emma's touch before choking out of her sore throat "Please."

Emma retracted her hand as fast as she could, understanding that as the night before her touch and her voice could influence Regina's nightmares. As the mayor continued to whimper and cower on the bed, her body moving into a curled up foetal position as her sobs wracked her rigid frame. Emma felt her own nails dig into her palms; she was at a loss again not knowing how to deal with this sort of situation but understanding that she must.

"Regina, wherever you are, you aren't really there. You are dreaming. Come on, wake up." Emma decided that perhaps a more direct approach would be needed as she spoke quietly but firmly to her son's other mother.

"Stop mocking me! Haven't you tortured me enough? I just want to be happy. I just want to be happy.." Regina sobbed into her knees as hot sticky tears traced down her face and onto the mattress beneath her, the pillows long pushed aside to the other side of the bed. Emma grimaced as she took in the broken woman before her who was so unlike her usual pain in the arse self.

"I'm not mocking you I swear, just listen to me and you can wake up. We will make it all go away." Emma tried again reaching a hand out to the frightened woman's shoulders. However the brunette was still not understanding the sheriff as she thrust her arms out to keep the blonde as far away from her as possible, Emma's hands caught Regina's added force. The brunette's eyes opening and looking into Emma's eyes, though they were black and void, seeing but unseeing the woman in front of her. Regina's head was slightly dipped as she glared up at the saviour a vicious snarl upon her lips as she ground her teeth together in simmering anger.

"Regina, it's Emma, I need you to listen to me, listen carefully okay? You're dreaming, I promise you that you won't be hurt. Just try to wake up okay?" Emma spoke to the brunette again as she tried to keep her voice even.

"I'm afraid you're too late Saviour, some people cannot be saved." Unlike the night before Regina sounded broken, her voice void of emotion. She wasn't attacking Emma she was just surrendering herself to her frightening dreams. Her arms dropped and her body sagged with defeat into the mattress beneath her, Regina's right hand fingers entering her mouth as she chewed on her nails.

"It's not too late Regina. Let me in, tell me what's happening." Emma pleaded with her aware that her voice was coming through to the brunette as her own now.

"My past." Had Emma not been knelt by Regina's bedside she would have missed the soft, broken words. The blonde ran a hand through messy blonde curls, she herself knew better than anyone that your past can haunt you and her heart went out to the former queen. Resting her head on her hand which was rested on the mattress, Emma's other hand cautiously dropped to Regina's thick locks as she ran her fingers through the hair. It was then that Regina's body finally relaxed under the sheriff's touch and her word's mirrored the previous night. "You saved everyone but me."

"I'm here now Regina." Emma responded without pause continuing to run her fingers through the other woman's hair as she watched the mayor's face soften. After a few minutes the brunette's breathing finally evened out as she fell into a calmer sleep. Waiting to ensure that the former queen was no longer dreaming Emma stood up stiffly, suddenly aware that she had been knelt on the floor for far longer than she had originally thought. Stretching her limbs Emma walked around to the other side of the bed, slipped off her shoes and leather jacket and climbed into the bed. Moving the pillows so that there were only two beneath her own head she pulled the slumbering brunette towards her carefully as she propped the other pillows on Regina's side. As she went to lay Regina back down she heard a rather ungraceful grunt from the brunette before the other form reached out and pulled herself towards the blonde so that her head was resting on Emma's chest.

"You know Madam Mayor this is becoming a habit."


End file.
